Shiver
by polikjum
Summary: Two chapters, one one-shot for each. Slightly related. First chapter/story is Neville/Harry. Second is Draco/Harry. AU, maybe some OOCness. Harry comes to realize he's attracted to other men and asks Neville for a 'hand'. Rated M for mature content and language.


_(A/N: Slash. AU. (Maybe OOCness?) Double shot of one-shot slashiness. The first is mostly Neville/Harry; I'm finding that a very satisfactory pairing at the moment. Second is Draco/Harry. Rated **M**: warnings for language and adult situations. I could safely say this is PWP? Second chapter soon to follow. Self edited, please forgive any glaring errors. Enjoy! :))_

Harry Potter sat at the noisy bar as he nursed a lukewarm ginger ale as he looked around for his best mate, Neville Longbottom. Saturday nights usually found him at one bar or another, but not generally a gay bar. Neville was nice enough to be his "wingman" 3 weekends in a row and Harry was reminded of the debt when they headed out for the night. He couldn't really argue with the loud shout of "Stonewall!" from Neville. He'd practically whined about his lack of a sex life and Harry laughed and agreed before he could go into any details. Harry didn't have any issues with Neville being gay or gay men in general, he was just not sure he would fit in. He made sure he was dressed right –and tried not to notice Neville rolling his eyes and calling him a "closet princess"—and they headed out. Harry, of course, promised to stay sober so Neville was free to have fun.

Harry had lost track of Neville nearly the moment they entered the bar and he wondered just why Neville "needed" him to come as well. At some point into his first plain ginger ale, he'd seen Neville dancing rather closely with –what he was told once was called a "twink"— a skinny bloke, with spiky hair dyed dark-blonde in gold shorts and seeming to be enjoying himself. Harry sighed and just resigned himself to an evening warming a bar stool, even if it was uncharacteristically comfortable.

As Harry was finishing his second soda and asking for another ginger ale –laughing and feeling slightly awkward but politely declining when the hunky bartender tried to offer complimentary rum—someone sat down next to him. Harry looked over, thinking it was Neville, with a smile on his face. He was instead greeted with the site of a stranger; a tall, handsome stranger with grey eyes –maybe with hints of icy blue; it was hard to tell in the horrible lighting of the club—and blindingly bright blonde short hair. Harry's eyes lowered without his permission and took in the blonde's body; dressed casually in tight jeans and a t-shirt that was suspiciously loose fitting but still showed he had a nice build. Harry startled himself with the last thought. What?

The stranger smiled back and shortly had the bartender's attention. He looked away from Harry long enough to take the bottled dark beer in his hand. He turned back to Harry with a sizzling grin and an outstretched hand. "Hey, I'm Draco." He took a long pull of his beer, his tongue lingering on the edge of the bottle. He unabashedly looked the other man over, slowly raking his eyes up and down. It was hard to tell with the man sitting as he was, but he seemed fit enough. His mouth pulled into a small smile as he took in the startlingly green eyes not at all concealed behind thick, dark stylish glasses and a completely unruly mess of black hair atop the man's head. Idly, he found himself wondering if the stranger had ever heard of hair products or if he'd just rolled out of bed from a vigorous fucking. Either way, his fingers itched to slide through the dark strands.

Harry, out of habit, shook the hand in front of him trying to ignore the warm, tingly feeling in his hand –and, let's be honest with ourselves, Harry; lower regions—from the brief contact. "Hi. I'm Harry. Sorry about before, I thought you were someone else."

Draco just smiled even though he was confused at the apology, he nodded. Who apologized for amazing smiles? "No problem. I can't help but be jealous of whoever gets that smile from you, though," he winked and took a sip of his beer.

Harry sat blinking for a moment before realization dawned and he blurted out "I'm not gay. Neville is my friend, not boyfriend..." He trailed off, hoping he didn't sound like an asshole. He barely suppressed an embarrassed grimace.

Draco stared back and then started laughing softly with a slight head shake. Harry thought he heard him mutter "Figures" before he held both hands palms out and said "I get ya. Don't worry; I won't hit on you anymore." He heaved a dramatic sigh with an exaggerated pout. He hid a smirk when Harry clearly looked disappointed. "So, Neville?" he paused until Harry nodded, "left you on your own, I take it? Did you check the bathroom?" Harry noticed the blonde's lips were trying twitching slightly, as if he didn't want to smile and there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye when he said that. Was there supposed to be something funny about Neville being in the bathroom?

"No, but if he's been in there this whole time I think he needs a moment," Harry said in what he hoped was equal parts joking and understanding. He couldn't imagine being stuck in the bathroom of a bar with a problem.

Draco's lips calmed and there was a mock serious expression on his face as he nodded. "Sure, these things can take awhile." At the blank look from Harry, he got the impression that the man had no idea what he was talking –er, hinting—about. "Huh. Maybe you should check up on him?"

Harry took a sip of his soda and thought about it. Would he want Nev bugging him if he was in the toilet puking or _worse_? No; but they were close friends so if he could help out or get him home, he should do it. "I guess. Can I trust you to watch my soda?" he asked smiling, hoping Draco would stick around and firmly refusing to sort out why. He was pretty sure he wouldn't finish it anyway; trustworthy looking bloke or not, Harry had heard it was unwise to leave a drink unattended.

Draco nodded as he brought the glass closer to him, covered it with a small bar napkin and then draped a leg possessively over the stool once Harry stood up. Harry chuckled to himself as he went off to find the bathroom. It didn't take long to see the door marked "Men" –it was weird to see no "Ladies" but a unisex for the second. He eased the door open carefully, being used to drunk bodies blocking doors more than a few times. Slowly peeking in, he noticed four stalls, only two looked occupied. Before he could cautiously holler for Neville, he heard moaning and the obscene slurping sounds of someone getting a blow job. _Oh shit_, he thought and nearly ran out. It was strangely arousing for him to hear though, especially knowing there were only _men_ here.

Without thinking about what he was doing, Harry snuck over to the door crack and peeking at who was in there. He could clearly make out Neville but not who was bobbing up and down on his dick. The guy's hair was a dark blonde and spiky was all Harry could make out. Maybe the same guy he saw Neville dancing with earlier? _Damn, that's hot!_ The thought popped into his mind and he didn't realize he had a grip on his own stiffening cock until he heard himself moan out loud. Shit! Neither Neville or the guy in there seemed to notice they had an audience. Harry felt he could safely back out without either knowing. He took a quick piss, after picturing his old English teacher completely naked to help ease his erection, and made his way back out to the bar. He hadn't thought to splash cold water on his face and nearly groaned aloud. His cheeks felt much too hot.

As Harry sat back down, Draco pushed his soda back in front of him without a word but there was an odd look on his face, like he was fighting from laughing or something. Harry just slid the napkin off and stared into his glass, thinking about what he saw and painfully aware he was rapidly getting hard again. He wasn't weirded out that Neville was in the toilet getting blown by some random guy (well, he _hoped _he was random, so he wouldn't have to meet him), he was actually turned on by what he saw and _that_ was messing with his head. It didn't mean anything about _himself_ did it? It was like watching a porno, right? He did watch a gay porn or two with Neville. It was erotic, but did it make him gay or bi if he enjoyed it? Harry closed his eyes, trying to make sense of everything but only made the image of that guy kneeling and bobbing in front of Neville come back. He hoped his groan wasn't audible and took a cautious peek at the blonde still seated next to him and was horrified to see Draco was watching him intently. He darted his eyes away, feeling like those grey eyes were way too intense.

Draco smiled and again Harry was unnerved by a strange warmth that went through him when he did it. "So, how is Neville doin' in there?" Draco managed to keep the laugh out of his voice, but just barely.

Harry opened his mouth to respond and when he realized that Draco was trying not to laugh, his eyes narrowed. Shit. Did he send him in there on _purpose_? Yes, Harry was sure of it. "Yeah, he's just fine. Shouldn't be much longer now." He tried to add something snarky about being "nearly finished" but couldn't manage that part.

Draco finally laughed out loud, unable to hold it back anymore and shook his head. Dropping his eyes, it was hard _not_ to notice Harry still sporting a –sizable, he nearly moaned—hard-on. Draco wondered briefly if he should mention it. He looked at Harry closely and decided not to, but kept it in mind. Maybe Harry wasn't so straight? No; dangerous path he decided. That was one that rarely worked out well...

Almost as if he could feel Draco's gaze, Harry shifted slightly, trying to make his pants fit better and hoping it wasn't obvious why. Would it be too obvious if he "accidentally" spilled his cold soda in his lap? That would surely shrivel him down.

Draco took a sip of his beer and let Harry have a moment to think. After a few moments, Harry looked up again startled that Draco was looking at him. Again. It wasn't as an intense a look as before but it still made Harry's stomach squirm slightly. It wasn't exactly unpleasant...

Harry wasn't sure if he should remind Draco he was straight but he wasn't so sure he could claim is so confidently since he felt a zing of excitement go right to his dick at the attention from the gorgeous –wait…what!?—blonde. Before he was even aware of it he blurted out a question, so unnerved but Draco's gaze. "Is it normal for guys to hook up right in the bathroom?" His face flushed and he made sure not to drop his gaze, as much as he wanted to.

Draco lifted his shoulder in a graceful little shrug as he answered, "Sorta. Not all guys do and even then, it's usually just a blow job", he cleared his throat, suddenly feeling awkward. He'd rarely seen grown men blush and found it rather adorable. "Sorry, I should have warned you. That was kind of a dick move on my part." He found himself feeling grateful Harry's friend wasn't a complete slut and was caught only getting sucked off.

Harry nodded, looking Draco right in the eye "Yes, you probably should have. But then again, how naive am I not to know?" he grinned and shook his head. Honestly. What did he expect two blokes to get up to in a bathroom at a gay bar? Especially Neville. On a normal day, he was a randy bastard.

Draco laughed softly, "Hey, not a lot of straight guys know what goes on in those bathrooms. It's not like we let that secret out." He winked, hoping it didn't look sleazy.

Harry was nodding again. He wasn't sure what to say. He decided to let it go and hopefully move the conversation on to something else. He asked Draco about his job, and it was obvious the blonde was indulging him when he answered with a slight smirk. They spent 20 minutes talking about everything from their cars to sports.

Harry looked around, startled, when someone tapped on his hand and a drink was pushed towards him. Draco looked at it with an amused snort and asked for a fresh beer. Harry stared at the bright pink concoction with confusion until the bartender winked at him and pointed to a random guy sitting across the bar. He pushed it back with an apologetic smile –he probably wouldn't have accepted even if he wasn't the designated driver—and finally became aware how many guys were at the bar and on the dance floor. "You know, I won't be offended if you decide to move on to," he paused, trying to pick his words carefully, "more attentive exploits." He nodded at some of the single guys peppered around the place, some of whom had already let their gaze wander over to Harry and Draco a few times. Was it weird he felt flattered that he got ogled just as much as Draco? Maybe. Curiously, it made his cock twitch and nearly brought his hard-on back.

Draco shook his head with a soft smile and pushed his empty bottle away as he brought the fresh one to his lips. He decided to ignore Harry's intent gaze on his mouth. For now. "I know. I'm a big boy. I'm right where I want to be." He resisted the urge to smile and to pat Harry's knee. "Besides, who says I came here for... exploits?" He grinned, ignoring the bloke a few seats down licking his lips at him. Honestly. Some blokes had no tact or talent for seduction.

Harry laughed, sounding nervous to even his own ears. "Most people do when they hit up a bar." He nodded knowingly, hoping Draco realized he was talking about himself as well, not making some rude generalization.

"True," Draco nodded, tipping his bottle slightly at Harry. "_I'm _not, though. I just wanted to absorb some friendly atmosphere and have a beer or two." He hated the "bar scene" but he didn't feel comfortable enjoying a drink alone and he usually found some pleasant company when he came here. Rarely extremely gorgeous, _straight _pleasant company, but he wasn't complaining since he truly wasn't about for a one-off.

Harry was surprised when he saw sadness flash in Draco's eyes and even more surprised he cared what put it there. The urge to comfort him had Harry lifting a leg to sit on his hand to quell its movement towards the blonde. "But you're single though, right?"

Draco nodded slowly. "I am." He really didn't think a straight stranger wanted to hear his sob story so he just waved a hand to dismiss Harry's earlier worries and allowed the man to again steer the conversation to more inane topics. Shortly, Draco was laughing again, a twinkle in his expressive grey eyes again.

Harry surprised himself when he was almost annoyed when he finally saw Neville reappear. He didn't forget what he saw (he had a feeling he'd be seeing that often- every time he closed his eyes no less) but he was able to not dwell on it so he could see something other than the back of some guy's head. He lifted his hand when Neville's gaze swung his way. He tried to ignore the surprised expression when Neville saw him sitting next to Draco but it was hard. He wanted to gloat and sit in the blonde's lap. Maybe run his fingers through that pale blonde hair. It did look amazingly soft...

Neville waved back and quickly made his way over. His eyebrows rose when he saw Harry was talking to the hot blonde that was next to him. The blonde was rather focused on Harry, the poor thing. Neville leaned down between the two men, asserting his presence as he thrust his hand in Draco's face and announced "Hi handsome. I'm Neville. You can call me Nev," he ended with a cheeky grin and a wink.

Harry laughed and pulled Neville back out of Draco's face. "Down boy. This is Draco," he gestured towards Draco with a small smile. It fell shortly when the unbidden image of Neville getting a blow job flashed in front of him _again_. God, when will that _stop_? He groaned and pressed the heels of his palm into his eyes until he saw fuzzy fireworks behind his eyelids. He groaned again, hoping no one was looking at him. There was the briefest flash of seeing _Draco_ going down on _him_. Then a brief flash of him going down on Draco. (Where did _that_ come from?) He turned away hurriedly to finish the rest of his ginger ale, crunching the ice hoping it would cool his face. "So, Nev, what's up?" he finally choked out when he'd opened his eyes and found Neville flirting with Draco instead of gaping at him. He frowned at the irrational flair of jealousy and cleared his throat softly. "Had enough fun and ready to head home?" Harry blushed again as his words sunk in... fun? Head home? _Fuck_, he was sounding like an idiot and he couldn't stop himself. He groaned inwardly and hoped they didn't go down the same thought path that he did. He made a show to checking his watch and was quite surprised to see it was nearing 1 am. He hadn't realized he sat and talked with Draco that long.

Draco motioned Harry down a seat and patted the one next to him for Neville. Nev very nearly pushed Harry over in his zeal to sit next to Draco and immediately asked for a drink from the bartender. As he was sipping his Apple Martini –_God_, could he _pick_ a gayer drink?—Draco was asking him if he lived with Harry. It was obvious to both Harry and maybe even Neville that his voice was pinched as he waited for the answer.

Neville giggled and slapped at Draco's arm playfully. "No. Harry lives in my building though. _My_ roomie is a complete and utter nerd that never leaves the house and his" he jerked a thumb towards Harry, "is a big ol' mean dyke. She doesn't go out. Like, ever." Neville pouted for about 3 seconds before rubbing Harry's arm with affection. "So I have to drag poor Harry out with me whenever I want to have fun." He slapped at Harry's arm as he said that last part. Harry sent a small smile, at the mention of his name, trying not to be annoyed at losing his spot next to Draco. He didn't even bother trying to defend Pansy, his roommate. She _was _a big old mean dyke. She'd had a shirt and mug made proclaiming it. She spent entirely too much time tormenting him, and enjoying it immensely, at every opportunity. She also teased Neville, so it was bearable.

"I see," Draco was nodding, his eyes flicking between Neville and Harry. "I just don't know many blokes that aren't gay that come in and hang here." He smiled at Harry, hoping he didn't sound accusatory or rude. Most blokes would have snuck out as soon as Neville had found himself occupied.

Neville giggled again, covering his mouth with his hand. "Harry was sort of forced tonight. I was out with him at '_his_'" he used air quotes on when he said it, "bars, so I said he owed me to come here so _I_ could get lucky for a change." At a brief heated flash through the silvery eyes, he very nearly revealed that Harry rarely "got lucky" when they went out to calm the jealousy he saw in the blonde. Interesting. He didn't; mostly because Harry was like any other guy and didn't advertise his lack of prowess. "He's an absolute _sweetie,_ so he agreed." He lowered his voice and got real close to Draco's ear as he said the next part "I think he should come here more often, though." Draco just nodded politely as Neville sat up, winked and finished his drink. "OK, Harry, this boy" he jerked his thumbs at his chest with another giggle, "is ready for bed. And I mean _sleep_, so no funny ideas." He wagged a stern finger at Harry and playfully grabbed Harry's arm, tucking his through the bent elbow.

Harry just laughed with him, too used to Neville's antics to be annoyed or embarrassed, and stood up carefully righting Neville as he stumbled slightly getting up. He stuck out his hand to Draco, "Draco, it was nice meeting you." He made himself let go much earlier than he wanted to and then turned to Neville, "Let's go, princess, your carriage awaits." He led a giggling Neville out of the bar, idly wondering how many drinks he'd downed to be this pissed. Neville couldn't hold his liquor well, so he hoped it wasn't enough to cause undesirable side effects. He kept his gaze forward so he wouldn't look back at Draco like he wanted to, even if he was sure he felt his gaze on his back. As he was unlocking the car he nearly went back for his number and that urge was enough to shock him. Oh fuck.

The drive home was thankfully short and in no time he was leading Neville up to his own place since his was closer and Neville was on the verge of passing out. He also didn't feel like digging around Neville's person for his keys. He struggled to open the door and wished fervently that Pansy was out as well. She wasn't unreasonable, but she always questioned Harry's straightness when these situations came about and Harry didn't want to deal with that now. Grabbing a spare pillow and blanket, Harry settled Neville on the sofa and made his way to bed himself. He wasn't drunk and for once he wished he was.

He kept seeing Neville with that guy on his knees in front of him. Then he'd imagine Draco doing that to him. _Then_ imagining himself doing it to Draco. God, it was just too much and he hurried into the bathroom. He kept his eyes focused on the handle of the toilet as he pissed and decided a shower was the best idea. He started the water to warm up, then snuck a glance to make sure Neville was actually sleeping before he hopped in. The water was hot and the bathroom was steamed up in minutes. He looked down and was dismayed to see he was still sporting an erection, pre-come leaking steadily.

Fuck, he groaned and was torn.

Did he jack off, perfectly aware what thoughts caused his condition or try to sleep with a hard on?

His hand decided for him as he reached down. He made his thoughts go to soft breasts and parted feminine thighs, which nearly worked. He let the image of his ex-girlfriend fill his thoughts as he stroked himself. As his breathing was getting faster and he was getting closer, Draco's face swam into his thoughts. Those sparkling grey eyes and those sexy scarlet lips. A saucy wink and then those scarlet lips were wrapped around him. "Oh fuck" he moaned as softly as he could as he came hard, splashing the shower curtain. His knees nearly buckled but he shot a hand out to steady himself and managed to keep his feet. He quickly soaped himself, hurriedly rinsed and got out of the shower. Again, the unnerving questions tried to come but he stopped them, flopped into bed and was asleep sooner than he would have thought.

The next morning he was greeted by the smell of coffee and shuffled down the hallway to the kitchen like a zombie. Neville was already awake and standing there with a mug in his hand, smiling as Harry came into the kitchen and poured himself a mug. "Hey Sunshine", he couldn't help saying since Harry looked closer to re-fried shit. "How do _you_ look worse than _me_? You weren't even drunk."

Harry just glared at Neville balefully over the rim of his coffee mug. He was not about to tell Neville he tossed and turned all night, dreams of a sexy blonde _bloke_ plaguing his dreams. "I didn't sleep well, I guess", he grunted, waiting for the caffeine to start working. "Hungry?"

Neville just shook his head, "No, unless I actually _want_ food, I don't even think of eating after a night like that." He chuckled and then grinned. "I wasn't _so_ drunk as to forget Draco," he exaggerated a swoon as he leaned back on the counter with his coffee. "Oh. My. _God_, he was so hot. I don't think he even noticed me though" he said with a teasing tone and smile, then laughed when Harry just stood there and looked at him with confusion. "Oh honey, he only had eyes for you. Poor man, I do hope you told him you were straight," it was said as a statement but Harry knew he was asking.

"Yeah, of course I told him. I felt like an asshole because it was like the second sentence out of my mouth. Fuck, I hate feeling like I acted like some posturing straight guy that thinks all gay guys wanna get in my pants. He didn't seem to be offended though, so I guess I didn't act like too big of an ass." He nearly winced again as the memory replayed. He usually handled obvious interest better, but he was at a very unbalanced place at the time. Plus, he'd hadn't ever reacted in such a way to a bloke before. It all just set him on edge a bit.

Neville just nodded. Harry was a very understanding bloke; for as long as he knew him, Harry had never flipped his shit when he got unwanted attention. "Nope, he didn't seem put off _at all,_" he was grinning again, enjoying Harry's obvious discomfort. He just couldn't figure out why. It wasn't the first time they hung out and some guy made eyes at him. Neville had thought Harry was gay, or at least bi, when they'd first met. Personally, Neville thought Harry was in denial but he'd long ago stopped hounding him about it. He kept his comments as light teasing only. They'd known each other for 8 years or so and he never saw him with a girl past three dates. He could count on one hand how many times he saw Harry kissing a girl; claiming he wasn't "into kissing" when Neville had mentioned it. Sure. Of course, that could just mean he was picky but Neville's "gaydar" still quivered and he figured Harry just never let the idea sink in. Lost in his thoughts he barely noticed that Harry was staring at him with a frown on his face. "What? Sorry, still waking up..." Neville took another sip to hid his smile.

"Nothing. I was just wondering what the fuck you're getting at." Harry put his mug down harder than he intended to, sending some coffee slopping over the rim and onto the counter.

Neville cocked his head at him, confused by his attitude. "I'm only saying he was into you and I'm a wee jealous because I thought he was hot. Not that I didn't already get a little somethin' somethin'." He wiggled his eyebrows, trying to lighten the atmosphere but it only made things worse.

Harry threw up his hands with a loud "Fuck!" and stormed out the kitchen and slamming the door to his room.

"What the fuck?" Neville mumbled to himself, rinsing both mugs and then looking down the hallway to the closed door. Through the crack between the door and the floor, he could see Harry's shadow pacing back and forth. Cautiously, he approached and knocked on the door.

"Fuck off, Nev!" was the prompt reply from the other side of the door.

What the fuck? What did he say? Short of banging the door down, he knew Harry wasn't going to be talking about his irrational behavior any time soon. "Fine!" he yelled, hesitating for only a moment in his shock. "Thanks for the coffee, asshole. I'm going home." He made sure to slam the front door on his way out.

Harry flopped down onto his bed, miserable. He hadn't meant to snap at Neville and now he felt even worse for having done so. Shit. If anyone could help him sort his thoughts out, it would be Neville. He lay there awhile longer, breathing and calming his thoughts and body as best he could before he went to Neville's to grovel.

Another cup of coffee had Harry feeling a little more human, so he didn't wait any longer than necessary before he ran up the two flights of stairs to Neville's apartment. He took a deep breath and then knocked twice. "Fuck off!" was the reply he got. He couldn't help but smile and raised his voice just to be heard through the door, "I deserve that. I'm sorry, Neville. I was a complete asshole and I wanted to say sorry and ..." he paused, looking around the hallway as he bit his bottom lip, unable to continue. He really didn't want to yell out the rest in the hallway.

From the other side of the door Harry heard Neville snort. "And _what_?"

"I'm not talking to the door anymore. So are you going to let me in or not?" Harry stood back, crossing his arms over his chest, and waited knowing Neville was glaring at him through the peephole.

It didn't take long before Neville's face was visible through an inch wide crack in the door. "OK, but you yell at me again and I'm kicking your ass out." He grinned even as he said it. Both of them were well aware he could and would do it, even if he wouldn't like it. Harry learned long ago not to mess with Neville or get him truly angry.

Harry nodded his understanding and pushed the door open fully, walking into Neville's apartment. He looked around cautiously, "Is Hermione here?"

Neville was shaking his head as he sat down on the sofa. "No, either she's at work or getting some in the back of some dusty library." Then he laughed knowing full well the latter was nearly impossible. Not the library part, Hermione would live there if she were allowed but he'd rarely seen his roommate with another actual person since he'd known her. He was sure even nuns got more action. "What's up?"

Harry visibly settled down after hearing that they were alone. He finally sat next to Neville and just fidgeted with his hands in his lap for a minute. Neville kept quiet, knowing Harry would talk about what he wanted to say. Eventually. Finally, without looking up, Harry mumbled something that sounded like "Do you think I'm gay?"

Neville blinked for long moments, trying to figure out if he heard correctly or not. Nope; he needed a repeat. Slowly he said "What?" a little harsher than he meant and was immediately sorry as he watched Harry wince and draw away.

Harry took a deep breath, looked up and said slightly louder, "Do you think I'm gay?" his eyes suddenly glued to the wall behind Neville, avoiding looking Neville in the eye. Really, if he couldn't talk about this with Neville he was out of ideas.

"Why would you ask that? Is it that shit I was giving you earlier? I was kidding around with you." He tried to sooth Harry, resisting the urge to touch him, even a reassuring hand on his arm fearing he'd take it wrong. "It's never bothered you before, so I'm sorry if it got to you cause... well that shit ain't cool."

Harry sighed as he leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "I know that, Nev. But it doesn't change my question. I was such a dick earlier because," he paused, sneaking a glance at Neville before looking back up to the ceiling. "I've been wondering that same thing myself for awhile and last night..." he trailed off and just shook his head. After a long moment of silence he blurted out "I saw you in the bathroom with that guy and it was so _fucking_ hot. Not to mention Draco. I don't think I've ever checked out a bloke before." Again he chanced a look at Neville and saw his lips were twitching horribly as he tried not to smile. "What? Enjoying my torment, are you?" he tried to smile back but it felt more like a grimace.

Neville shook his head and chanced a chuckle, "No, I'm just surprised it took you this long to figure this all out. I feel bad you're feeling so fucking twisted up about it though. I mean, I've wondered for like 5 years. And for the record, you _have_ checked out blokes but I guess now I know you didn't even realize you were doing it." At Harry's wide eye look, he did finally laugh, and nodded. "It's true. I think last time I noticed was when we were doing laundry that time. You were totally cruising that bloke with the towels."

Harry sat up straight, his mouth hanging open. "I was _not_. I was just asking what... Oh fuck, I totally was!" he slapped his forehead but a small smile crept back onto his face. "I had a ... short lived "thing" in high school but who didn't?" He closed his eyes and rubbed them. "I guess a lot of stuff makes sense now, but still," he shrugged and flopped back on the sofa again. "How could I not know all this time?" he looked over at Neville.

Neville could only shrug, and pat Harry's knee. "People figure their shit out at their own pace. I personally think you didn't _want_ to be gay, so you blocked it out." He patted Harry's knee reassuringly again when the dark haired man had nodded sadly with a guilty look on his face. Neville was well aware of what Harry's relatives thought about him and his "filthy" lifestyle. "And by the way, my only "thing" in high school was jocks." He laughed softly, and fanned his face with his hand. "God bless the bloke that designed football uniforms. Though, I can totally see why Draco would make you want to take notice. Oh fuck, those eyes..." he mocked a swoon again, earning a playful slap from Harry. He didn't mention his ass, feeling sad he didn't get a chance to give it a proper looking over.

"Seriously, though, man, I'm just not sure what I'm supposed to do now." Harry nearly whined, making Neville snort and get up.

"Well," Neville said slowly as he opened the fridge for some juice, "you don't have to _do_ anything, honestly." He drank out of the carton, ignoring Harry's grimace. "You can figure yourself out and go from there," he sat back down, closer to Harry this time. He chanced placing his arm around his shoulders, hoping he took as the supportive gesture he intended.

Harry nodded and sighed. Moving closer, he leaned his head down onto Neville's shoulder and just felt like crying for the first time in years. "Yeah, I know but the fucked up thing is I want to call Draco and just…" he paused, sitting up again and waved his hands around. "Go buck wild." Neville watched with growing humor as the green eyes went slightly out of focus as Harry's mind went into overdrive with mental images. Neville gave him a few moments before poking Harry in the stomach to get his attention back. Harry shook his head and gave Neville a sheepish smile. "Uhm, which I don't think is the best idea." He was surprised when Neville whistled and said "Hell yeah!"

They both had a giggle fit, holding each other, for a solid five minutes. Harry hadn't a clue what was so funny, but it felt good to get the tension out of his shoulders. Finally as the giggles were abating Neville grew serious, "You should probably call him but save the getting 'buck wild' for a bit. Did you get his number?"

Harry groaned and slapped his forehead, "No... but maybe we could go there again and see if he comes in again?" He looked at Neville, hopeful.

Neville pursed his lips as he thought but really, he couldn't deny Harry. What would it hurt? So, he finally nodded with a put upon sigh and acted like he didn't want to. "Fine. You want to go tonight or wait a week?" he knew the answer but he wanted to hear Harry say it and steer him towards the right answer _eventually_. Besides, not many people went out drinking on a Sunday night.

Harry actually paused, surprising Neville, and said "Next week would probably be smarter," then he smiled "But I _really_ want to go tonight."

Neville nodded, in complete agreement. He really didn't know if either Harry or the sexy blonde were looking for similar things, but it probably wouldn't hurt to at least chat him up again. "I really can't blame you, but waiting is the best idea. You've got some shit to figure out and it can be a bit much to dump on some random –though fuckhot—stranger. Besides," he pointed a finger at Harry and frowned slightly, "don't think I forgot you saying you were spying on me." He was immediately gratified to see Harry's cheeks turn bright pink. He honestly didn't care; he wouldn't be doing that kind of thing in public if he really minded. It was actually funny that he was basically the catalyst for Harry's realization of his sexuality. He held up a hand to stop Harry from saying anything, "And for the record, I don't normally do that low class shit, but it was a special case –I was super horny," he says with an unapologetic grin. "And I know it sounds slutty, but I didn't want that guy in my place." Neville wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue slightly.

Harry finally found his voice, feeling his face finally cooling. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know it was you!" He didn't quite mention that when he did recognize Neville, he hadn't left right away either. By the smirk on his friend's face, he didn't have to either. He fidgeted again and looked away "It was fucking hot. I went in there to see if you were OK and just... saw it."

Neville surprised him by laughing. "You are sweet, thinking I was puking my guts up or something. You didn't know guys hooked up in the bathroom? Don't straight people do that craziness too?"

Harry thought a moment, "I heard some people do, but I have a feeling it's a lot more common there. I can't imagine many women willing to do... that... in a bathroom. Anyway, uhm, Draco said I should check on you, but I later figured he was just trying to get a rise out of me, thinking I'd freak out..." he trailed off a moment while Neville stared at him, a knowing smile on his lips. "Neville, how do you do that, anyway?" Harry was aware he was blushing again but knew Neville was one of the few people that he could ask who would answer him and not make fun of him in the process. It didn't appear complicated, he'd had a few, but he was sure there were hidden tricks and pointers he'd need.

Neville's eyes widened slightly. Was Harry seriously asking how one gave a blow job? "Seriously? You're asking me how to give a blow job?" At Harry's shy but sure nod, he blew out a shaky breath. "Well," Neville settled back on the sofa, tucking his legs under and angling himself towards Harry. "There is a lot you learn as you go, some you figure out from jacking off yourself. The only real trick I can tell you is to not be afraid of tickling that asshole. Oh, and learn to deep throat if you find you like doing it. Not all guys do, so don't worry if you don't." Neville shrugged to show it wasn't a big deal. Personally, he didn't know a single gay man that wasn't a cock slut to _some_ degree; some just had more enthusiasm than others.

Harry sat there, wide-eyed, amazed at Neville's candor and trying to take all of the information in. "Would it be weird if I wanted you to teach me? And maybe to try on you?" He finally asked quietly.

"A little," Neville confessed with obvious reluctance. "You're totally hot but we're _friends._ I'd really be freaked out and sad if that made shit weird. It just isn't worth it." He tried to think of someone else they knew well enough but not _too_ well and came up blank. Letting Harry just wander up to some random bloke was definitely not going to happen either. When he saw Harry's hunched shoulders, he had to sigh and gave in. "OK, fine. But don't get all offended and pissed when I tell you what to do." Neville's small aggressive streak made an appearance and he grinned when he saw Harry was nodding emphatically with wide, excited eyes. "God, I feel like some kind of perv 'allowing' you to go down on me," Neville muttered shaking his head.

Harry was still nodding, agreeing with Neville until he heard the last part. He slapped at Neville's arm. "You _aren't_ a perv. I'd have kept asking until you gave in." He grinned and Neville rolled his eyes. Harry was tenacious and rarely gave up when he wanted something. "We'll ignore how fast you gave in for now…" he snickered, feeling slightly at ease now that Neville had agreed. It was so weird that he should be happy about this situation, but he _was_. It was like making out with a friend; you got to learn how to kiss and it was with someone you knew. Well, probably not; but it was close enough in his opinion. "Uhm, so how do we start?"

Neville rolled his eyes dramatically, "Usually with a kiss, making out. Generally not all that polite to just stampede for the cock, though a real slut won't complain at all. I love kissing, so it's a turn on. Not all guys do, though. If he gets into it, you'll know." He untucked his legs and leaned in close to Harry, watching as he closed his eyes and leaned closer to Neville. "I'm going to kiss you now," he informed and gently wrapped a hand around the back of Harry's neck.

Harry nodded and sat passively. "Uhm, I'm not really into kissing." He wanted to roll his shoulders; it felt really nice having Neville's hand on his neck. No one's touched him that way before a kiss before. He shivered slightly when Neville's fingers wiggled, playing with the small hairs at the back of his neck.

Neville scootched closer to Harry, their knees overlapping slightly. "You've never kissed a bloke before, Harry. You might like it. You might not. Everyone is different," he soothed before pulling Harry closer and lightly letting their lips graze each other, mostly to let Harry get used to the sensation. Pressing closer, he angled his head slightly, sliding his lips against Harry's. He smiled, Harry had really nice lips. He was a little surprised when Harry moaned softly and pressed harder against him, deepening the kiss as he opened his mouth slightly and grazing his tongue along Neville's lips. He lost track of how long they just sat there, kissing. It wasn't heavy kissing yet, but both were panting lightly.

Neville could feel Harry's hands tentatively sliding along his body; his arms, sides and back. Neville shifted closer, breaking their contact long enough to slide a hand up Harry's shirt, letting his hands feel along the contours and muscles of his chest before lightly pinching one of his nipples. "See? Not so bad right?" Harry nodded, in no way upset to be proven wrong, his hands now fisted in Neville's shirt. He'd almost been embarrassed that he'd started to practically molest Neville; he hadn't even thought about it, his hands had seemed to move on their own. Neville's hands under his own shirt made him sigh with relief. "Now, we're on to making out." Neville informed and continued a gentle assault on Harry's nipples and stomach.

Harry gasped and moaned, breaking the kiss to enjoy the feel of Neville's hands on him when they dipped and fluttered over his abdomen. Neville's lips left his and Harry's mouth opened in another moan when he felt lips, teeth and tongue sliding along his neck and collarbone. Good god, why did he think he didn't like kissing? "Oh fuck," Harry breathed, his eyes wide again as he looked at Neville with surprise and lust. He'd never gotten so turned on just from kissing.

"You can explore my body," Neville whispered to Harry. No sooner did he say it did he feel Harry's eager hands under his shirt. His hands slipped and slid along his back and over the soft, yet hard planes of his body. He didn't hold back the soft moans and sounds of pleasure; Harry was enjoying the sounds as much as the feedback.

Harry was amazed at how wonderful Neville's body felt; his body was covered in soft skin yet slightly hard with muscles. The abundance of soft curves were not missed at all. He roughly shoved Neville's shirt up higher and fluttered his fingertips over the pebbled nipples. Neville squirmed making a most delicious noise. Harry couldn't remember getting such a response before from anyone and he had never been shy about paying attention to a woman's nipples before. He wanted to lick them... so he did.

Neville moaned softly and leaned back, hoping Harry would take the hint and go lower. Harry's lips were soon on his neck, his teeth lightly nipping along his jaw and back to his ear lobe. He heard Harry murmur in his ear "Is this OK? I loved it when you kissed here," as Harry's lips left a sizzling, moist trail along his neck. He could only moan "Yes".

Harry smiled against the pale neck and continued his explorations. Neville was writhing steadily, breathy moans and gasps leaving his lips steadily and he slightly surprised to feel his cock fully hard and aching. But then again, who would not be effected by such sexy noises?

Neville gently took Harry's hand and he guided it down his stomach until it rested over his hard cock, covered only by his shorts. "That is all doing the trick, now is when you check your progress. I'm hard and waiting for attention." He could hear Harry swallow nervously and nod. Slowly, Harry's hand moved and slid over his clothed erection with tentative movements. It didn't take long for Harry's confidence to come charging back in. Soon, Harry's palm was exerting more pressure, while he went back to kissing along Neville's neck and shoulder, that nearly had Neville's eyes rolling back into his head.

Harry could make out the clear shape of Neville's cock through the thin fabric of his sleep shorts. Harry was surprised at how much he enjoyed the feel of it. It felt hot and heavy. He wondered what it would feel like in his hand so he let his hands pull down the elastic of Neville's shorts in a sudden burst of bravery, freeing his erection. As he got his first look, he could feel his eyes go ridiculously big. "Holy shit, I had no idea you were so _big_," he breathed. There was a mixture of excitement, lust and a little fear in his voice. He didn't think Neville was much bigger than him, but he didn't want to shove his own cock in his mouth, now did he? He could only stare down at the largeness before looking back up at Neville, biting at his upper lip. He didn't think he'd be able to get it into his mouth or... anywhere else. He was confused when Neville gave him an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about size right now. Use your hands and circle it," Neville instructed and ended in a moan as Harry immediately did as he was told. "Yeah, like that. Now if you just want to jack me off, you know how to do that." He felt more than saw Harry nod. "Otherwise, get your tongue or mouth on it. No teeth, tuck your lips over them." He didn't think Harry was quite ready to know teeth _could_ be used, gently and only in certain spots. Basics first. He hissed a sharp breath through his teeth as he felt Harry loosen his grip slightly and shift some as he knelt between his spread knees and kiss the tip. A moment later, the shiny head was engulfed in wet heat as Harry experimentally placed it in his mouth and sucked lightly. "That's good," Neville remembered to comment, sounding out of breath.

Harry looked up, making sure he wasn't doing it wrong before his tongue poked out and lightly traced the underside along the thick vein. He looked up again and saw Neville's eyes closed and he knew he was on the right track. Before Neville could give him more instruction, he flicked the base by his balls with his tongue and traced the whole length with the flat of his tongue. Tonguing the slit lightly, he shivered with pleasure when he heard Neville groan lustily with approval before he started the whole process over. The taste was nowhere near as horrible he'd been lead to believe. It wasn't great, but it didn't make him want to avoid licking and sucking. He quite liked licking the pearly drop from the slit and watch more come out. He felt like his own cock would burst and it was a sudden epiphany that he was _enjoying_ giving Neville the blow job nearly as much as Neville was getting from receiving it. Judging from either of their reactions, he'd either been getting shitty blow jobs or just from the wrong people.

Neville moaned louder, his hips bucking slightly. "You seem to know what you're doing," he moaned loudly when Harry drew him into his mouth again, wrapping his lips tightly around him. "I'll just let you have fun and warn you when I'm going to come, which won't be long." He groaned when he saw Harry managed to get over half of his length in his mouth without gagging. "A fucking natural," he idly commented, slightly awed, as he watched most of his cock disappear into Harry's mouth. He groaned again when Harry moaned around him, sending vibrations deliciously through his cock, obviously pleased with the comment. "If I had known..." he trailed off as Harry's tongue swirled around his head again before swallowing him down again. He twitched and cried out when the tip of his cock hit the back of Harry's throat. "Fuck!"

Harry pulled away, insanely turned on by the soft, wet _pop_ sound he heard as he did so. "Should I-" he coughed lightly, "should I do something with your balls?" he asked, his cheeks slightly pink.

Neville groaned and nodded. "Yeah, just not too rough, alright. Roll them gently," he moaned as Harry immediately obeyed. "Yeah, like that. Tug 'em lightly." Again, Harry obeyed much to Neville's delight. Harry enveloped his cock again, his hand now lightly palming his balls as the other wrapped around the base. He really hadn't expected Harry to be so… adept at this so soon. It was almost embarrassing as he recalled his first blow job. He shouldn't have been surprised; Harry always jumped in with enthusiasm and inborn talent for practically everything he's ever tried.

Harry slid his mouth up and back down, going deeper and testing his limits. Another inch and he felt the urge to gag, so he backed off. He absently heard Neville instructing him to swallow past his gag reflex, which seemed mild to begin with, and he nearly shouted with glee when he was soon touching the base of Neville's pelvis with his nose. He hummed and eagerly took note of Neville's reaction. He felt oddly pleased with himself. Slowly, he slid Neville's cock out of his mouth, applying suction as he went and figured now was a good time to see if he could get his finger in his asshole. He'd jacked off once doing that and it had been mind blowing.

"Lift up, I want to get those shorts off all the way," Harry was panting softly with his own arousal. Neville did as he was asked and Harry was right back on his cock, his hot, wet mouth clamping back on him. Neville was watching but still surprised when he saw Harry slide his finger up and down his cock to get it slippery with spit and pre-cum. He felt Harry's hands grab him around the hips and slide him closer to the edge of the couch. He moaned long and loud when Harry slid one wet, slick finger slowly into his ass. He groaned, his hips bucking into Harry again, nearly choking the poor man, as Harry slid his finger in past the first knuckle enjoying the feeling of the muscle ring around his finger.

"A little further and crook it and you'll feel a nub" Neville instructed, still shocked Harry didn't even need to be asked –or instructed—to add his finger. He arched off the sofa and moaned loudly as Harry found it. "_Fuck_," he hissed. "That's the prostate and it's fucking amazing when you stimulate it. Oh fuck, I'm going to come" Neville gasped, twitching and moaning when Harry continued to massage the bundle of nerves he'd found as he moved his mouth. He tried to push Harry back, not having much power behind it though.

Harry stayed latched on, sucking Neville's cock deep down his throat again. He wanted to see if he could swallow his come. Harry thought it was hot as fuck when he was watching it so he wouldn't shy away from doing it himself. Neville couldn't hold out even if he wanted to; one more swirling suck and he was coming hard into Harry's mouth. Harry gagged slightly, but tried to loosen his throat and continued swallowing quickly. He could feel a little dribbling out of the corner of his mouth and absently darted his tongue out to catch it. A final gentle lick and he pulled back sitting on his heels, his eyes and face eager as he looked up and waited for Neville's reaction.

It took Neville a moment to open his eyes; he was lying in a boneless mass of twitching nerves on the sofa as he tried to catch his breath. When he looked at Harry, he realized what he was waiting for and he laughed breathlessly. "Oh fucking hell, Harry. You don't need any help with blowing a guy. That was… brilliant." He really couldn't find the proper word, but Harry seemed happy enough with it for now.

Harry couldn't help smiling. "That was amazing. I nearly came in my pants," he admitted with a sheepish smile. "Is that normal?"

"What?"

"That I enjoyed it so much?" Harry asked quietly, rubbing his chin with the back of his hand.

Neville shrugged with a grin. "Who cares what's normal? You wouldn't be the only guy that came just from sucking a guy off."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. He absently wondered if it would be better should he ever get the chance to get closer to Draco. He felt himself twitch just at the thought. "Yeah. I didn't think I'd be able to swallow... But I know there's more..."

Neville stopped him, pulling his shorts back up, and pulling Harry back up to sit next to him. He noticed the flash of surprise on Harry's face as he leaned in to kiss him again. He nearly sighed as he realized he probably couldn't do it again. "There is," he finally confirmed warily when he pulled back. He really didn't know how wise it was to let Harry run into this headfirst. His nearly reckless enthusiasm was an endearing trait in most cases, but it seemed even more reckless when it was in regards to exploring sex. "Rimming which is amazing but again, not everyone is into it. Both giving or receiving." He paused to let Harry absorb what he meant. He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows as comprehension dawned in his bright green eyes. "For the record, I'm all in. Uhm. Let's see. You know what top and bottom mean?"

Harry nodded and felt his face heat when he said "Yeah, I, uhm, think I'd rather bottom. I can try topping though just to see." The few times he'd thought about being with another guy, he was always on the bottom in his fantasies. Not to mention it looked amazing the few times he'd watch gay porn. It was sure to be… uncomfortable at first, but the payoff looked more than worthwhile.

Neville laughed gently and patted Harry's arm, "Woah, slow down. Either way, you've gotta go slow at first. Do not be shy, let your first guy know. Some random asshole isn't going to just automatically make sure it'll be good for you. And no, we're not fucking so I can teach you." He couldn't help but laugh gently again, clearly seeing the question –and then disappointment—on Harry's face. "I have to admit though, it's surprising and hot as fuck you're probably a bottom." He looked Harry over, no longer bothering to hide his heated gaze. He could only imagine… Wait; Why was he refusing again?

Harry's blush receded slightly but he still had to ask, "Why can't we?" He'd much rather his first time be with someone he was close to. He blushed again when he realized he actually wanted it to be more of a special thing. Neville was great but there wasn't love there. He nearly rolled his eyes at the sappy thoughts.

Neville just looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "It's not like I don't _want_ to, but are you sure you want me to be the first guy for you? Think about it, don't just say yes because I'm willing and you've got some weird idea you've gotta know what to do." Neville sat back and fought the urge to strip Harry and ravage him like he was asking –no, nearly _begging_—him to. He could really go either way, and was a little surprised he was getting hard again at the thought of fucking Harry and being fucked _by_ Harry. "A lot of people figure this out as they go, it's not anything to be embarrassed about, so don't feel it's required." Why was he talking him _out_ of this again? Asshole. Harry was still lost in thought. He noticed Harry's sizable erection and was even more sorry. God, he wanted that buried in his ass.

"I get what you're saying," Harry started. "I really do. But it's not like I'm ever going to find a better guy to start with and I've thought about...being with you more than once. So, yeah, I'm sure but I will understand if you don't want to make shit weird if we go further. Or if you don't wanna."

Neville groaned at the last part and nearly tackled Harry, his lips finding Harry's for a long moment before they trailed down his chest and stomach. "Can you go more than once?" as he felt Harry shrug, he slipped his hand under the band of his pants and grabbed Harry's still hard cock, letting his palm slide along the head and smearing the copious amounts of pre-come around. He slid his hand down and grazed his thumb over the tip, making Harry moan and writhe. Sliding his hand up and down his length in a rather tight grip only a few times he heard Harry's whimpered "I'm coming" as he felt the cock in his hand pulse and empty on his hand. He took in the drips and splatters on Harry's shirt and his own. "Damn, Harry," he murmured with an amused grin.

Once Harry had calmed from his orgasm, Neville looked at him closely. "Still want to go further?" He felt a little bad he didn't return with a spectacular blow job, but it was obvious Harry needed something hard and quick. It had to have been more than a little painful being _that_ hard for _that_ long.

Harry lowered his eyes and shook his head slightly. "Well, I do but the urgency to fuck _right now_ is... diminished. But," he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest petulantly. "Am I that bad you don't want to fuck me?" He didn't think he was that bad looking and Neville didn't seem to think he was all that bad for an orgasm.

Neville burst out laughing and shifted to straddle Harry's lap, arching his hips slightly into Harry as he settled down. "Feel that?" Harry nodded, his eyes widening. "I _just_ came, hard, and the thought of sinking this," he swiveled his hips, pressing his hardening erection into Harry, "into your tight ass has already made me get hard again. So, no, it's not at all a bad thought." Neville giggled at Harry's goggling expression. "I just really _really_ think you should take some time to think about it and see what you really want."

Harry's mouth opened and closed a few times before he nodded. "Alright. I see what you're saying. Thank you," he whispered and kissed Neville on the nose. He felt rather silly doing that, considering he'd just sucked him off.

"Oh!" Neville said and bounced slightly in Harry's lap to bring his focus back onto him. "I'm sure you already know this but…" he wagged a finger in Harry's face, taking on a stern expression. "Never let a single asshole touch you without a condom." When Harry went to open his mouth he glared. "Never."

"Even just a... blow job?" Harry asked, wrinkling his nose slightly. Ugh. He couldn't imagine only tasting rubber or some fake flavor. He honestly couldn't see himself doing it to a random stranger but it was rather fun...

Neville snorted and waved a hand. "No, no I mean fuck you. Well, some guys wrap even for a blow job. So. Whatever. And don't ever touch a skank without a condom. Ever. Got it?" He made sure to give Harry his "I'm dead fucking serious!" face so there was no way he could take it lightly.

Harry nodded dutifully. "Can I ever... without?" He wasn't interested in any "skanks", all he could think about was pale blonde hair and grey eyes.

Neville nibbled his bottom lip as he thought. "I suppose if you're in a committed, monogamous relationship and you're both tested regularly, sure. That's really gonna be between you two though. It's not worth the risk, Harry." Neville said seriously before looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Not that I can see you running around fucking lots of guys, but just remember to stay safe. Okay?"

Harry nodded again. "Promise." He snorted a laugh and hid his face in Neville's shoulder. "I feel like I'm 14 again, getting 'the talk'."

Neville laughed with him and slid off his lap. "Oh pish. I didn't even bring out a banana!" He carded his hand through Harry's messier-than-normal hair before giving Harry a smile. "I'd also like to add to make sure you don't put out for anything less than a complete date or well... sex on legs." He snorted a laugh. You can't always hold your high morals when faced with an incredibly hot guy that wanted in your pants. Harry nodded again and he nearly expected him to pull a notebook out of his ass like Hermione would and start scribbling away. "Well, I say we go looking for a hot blonde." As tempting as it was to keep Harry for himself, he knew it wouldn't work like that between them.

Harry sat up straighter and nodded enthusiastically. "Now?" Obviously, he was well aware of what "sex on legs" meant.

Neville just snorted a laugh and crawled off of Harry's lap. "No. Soon, though."


End file.
